un ¿Extraño? 14
by Leozx95
Summary: el 14 se acerca y como siempre, o por lo menos aqui, el caos se avecina


Aparece un chico alto (1.76 m ¿es alto?._.) De cabello largo, casi al final del cuello, de color negro, con una playera roja con una gran Z en el pecho, un saco a medio cerrar color gris, pantalón de mezclilla y unos converse azules… si soy yo…

**Ah San Valentín, ese día en donde el amor y el cariño se pueden sentir en el aire, todo esta rebosante de alegría, todos los lugares decorados de rojo y rosa, globos allí, globos allá, pura… pura… ¡MERCADOTECNIA QUE DESTRUYE EL VERDADERO SIGNIFICADO DE ESTAS FECHAS!, haciéndonos creer que para demostrarle algún tipo de cariño a alguien, ya sea amigos o parejas, hay que comprar cantidades industriales de chocolate, toneladas de esponjosos, tiernos y enormes peluches o millones de esos malditos globos con frases tan mundanas y cursis que me hacen vomitar…**

_Amo…_

…**además de dejarnos en una situación financiera deplorable…**

_Emm… amo… reaccione_

…**además de todo se molestan si no les das nada; les voy a dar pero por el a…**

_¡AMOOOO!_

**¿Qué?**

_Deje a un lado sus manías personales y continúe como es debido con la maldita historia…_

**¡Ohh si!, la historia, lo olvide por completo gracias Fi pero te he dicho que no salgas a menos que tenga la Wii encendida**

_Solo lo hice por que era necesario_

**Esta bien pues, ¡uf...! Esto de ser narrador es extenuante, veamos… ¿Dónde me quede?... ¡ah si!... ¡cof! ¡Cof!... como les decía el 14 de febrero es un día de amor y paz, y de seguro se preguntaran ¿Cómo se la pasaron nuestros queridos amigos de la Mansión Smash en este día tan especial?**

-solo se escucha el cantar de un pequeño grillo-

**Pues que bueno que se lo pregunten, aguafiestas, pues verán…**

* * *

**Todo estaba tranquilo en la mansión ya que el Señor Mano gigante había suspendido cualquier actividad torneojugabilistica debido a la fecha en la que se encontraba, o sea el día del amor y la amistad y unas chica, en especial una con apariencia altamente secuestrable, planeaban hacer una pequeña fiesta para celebrar este día, a algunos de los smashers les importaba un bledo y utilizarían el día libre para descansar como si no hubiera fin, otros entrenarían como cualquier otro día, en fin un día tranquilo, excepto por…**

-Elfo a Coleta; Elfo a Coleta, ¿me captas? ¡Cambio! – decía, a través de su intercomunicador, un chico rubio vestido de verde quien estaba escondido entre los arbustos

-fuerte y claro Elfo, ¿localizaste al objetivo? – contesto una chica rubia la cual vestía un traje azul muy ajustado

-¡afirmativo! Se encuentra a unos 30 mts de tu posición sur suroeste, procede con la maniobra de distracción – contesto Link ante la respuesta de su compañera

-10-4! ¡Coleta fuera! – Respondió la chica para luego dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraba su objetivo, encontrándolo rápidamente - ¡ohh Piiiiiiiit! – grito llamando la atención del mencionado

-ah, hola Samus – respondió Pit, y así comenzaron una charla de cosas extremadamente irrelevantes tanto que me da flojera ponerlas

**Mientras tanto, Link aun se escondía en los arbustos observando a Samus y Pit, pero se encontraba conversando con un conocido soldado…**

-muy bien Snake, Pit ya esta distraído, ya sabes que hacer – dijo el rubio

-usa los nombres claves Elfo – le reprocho el soldado

-este, bien – suspiro Link – Coleta y Cupido están en posición, Gran y Poderoso, y para nada viejo, Súper Espía es momento de que tome cartas en el asunto – dijo algo molesto el hylian

-¡Entendido Elfo! Procedo con la operación "Secuestro" – afirmo Snake mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y comenzaba a acercarse a Pit de la manera más sigilosa posible, en otras palabras tropezándose con cualquier cosa y provocando que medio país, excepto Pit obviamente, se diera cuenta de su presencia, y justo cuando se encontraba tras el ángel Snake coloco el pañuelo en el rostro e inmediatamente Pit cayó al suelo inconciente – objetivo cumplido – dijo Snake a Samus

-perfecto – contesto la chica con una sonrisa algo maliciosa – por cierto, ¿Qué fue lo que utilizaste? – interrogo algo dudosa la caza recompensas

-un calcetín de Wario – respondió el soldado provocando una mueca de repulsión por parte de la chica – como sea, lo llevare a donde me pidieron – agrego el castaño mientras se retiraba del lugar llevando consigo al inconciente Pit

Samus tomo su comunicador y llamo al hylian – todo salio como lo esperado, te veo en el punto de reunión en 20 minutos – concluyo la rubia recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del de ropajes verdes

-.-.-.- mientras tanto en la cocina -.-.-.-

-¡ohhhh Mariooooo! – grito la chica altamente secuestrable haciendo que el mencionado italiano barrigón respondiera

-¿Qué ocurre Peach? – pregunto el bigoton

-¿ya llegaron Luigi y el pequeño Toon con el chocolate que les encargue? – dijo la rubia

-pues… no, pero de seguro han de estar en camino – respondió Mario

-.-.- Mientras tanto en el polo sur -.-.-

-¿como es que llegamos a este lugar? – cuestiono el fontanero verde mientras temblaba de frío

-no lo se – respondió el mini Link – pero deduzco que si entramos a esa cueva, en la que obviamente hay una gran posibilidad de morir gracias al ataque de un oso polar, encontremos algo que nos sea útil – grito el pequeño señalando la cueva a la cual se refería

- … - Luigi lo medito unos instantes – no encuentro falla alguna en tu plan…

-.-.- de regreso a la mansión -.-.-

-de seguro no tardan en llegar – afirmo Mario

-espero y se encuentren bien – dijo la princesa de cabellera castaña con suma preocupación sobre todo por el pequeñín

-no se preocupe princesa, de seguro que se encuentran bien – dijo Ganon quien llevaba puesto un delantal de cocina y se encontraba preparando algo en un olla muy grande - ¿no es así?, Bowser

-por supuesto – respondió el dragón tortuga quien se encontraba contando algunos vegetales – no creo que sean tan tontos como para perderse

-ellos tienen razón – dijo Ike quien había aparecido de la nada

-¿y tu que haces aquí? – pregunto Mario

-es que tenía hambre y vine a buscar las piezas de pollo que deje en el refrigerador, y luego los escuche hablar acerca del chocolate que les encargaron a los chicos; por cierto ¿sabrá bien el pollo cubierto de chocolate? – comento el peliazul provocando que todos cayeran sobre su espalda

-vaya pregunta la tuya joven amante del pollo – comento Ganon – Princesas si me lo permiten mi compañero y yo nos retiramos, necesitamos supervisar la construcción del hospital para gatitos en la que estamos trabajando

-por supuesto, pueden retirarse – menciono Zelda mientras los "villanos" se retiran del lugar

-pero que almas más bondadosas – dijo Peach mientras que los demás solo decía un sonoro "sí"

-.-.- en el punto de encuentro, habitación de Samus, mierda rebele la ubicación -.-.-

-y bien, ¿trajiste todo? – pregunto Samus al hylian quien acababa de llegar al lugar

-por supuesto – contesto levantando una gran bolsa de plástico – una cantidad absurda de papel china de colores, tijeras y muchos galones de pegamento

-excelente, eso le enseñara al mocoso… - susurro la caza recompensas – por cierto, ¿Cómo convenciste a Snake de ayudar?

-pues… - suspiro Link

/ 5 minutos antes/

-cupido ya esta en su lugar, ahora págame – exigió de manera muy seria el soldado

-bueno, un trato es un trato – dijo Link mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo, pero al parecer no encontraba lo que buscaba – reportera no, bombas no, panque no, una llanta de automóvil no, espera por que tengo esta mierda si yo no tengo auto – Link siguió buscando en su bolsillo arrojando todo lo que sacaba – licuadora, cafetera, mascara de la fiera deidad, patito de goma, pantalla de plasma de 50", un burrito a medio comer, bazuca… ¡aja! – grito victorioso Link arrojando la bazuca por la ventana la cual golpeo a Roy en la cabeza – aquí esta… una copia de la revista "Las más sensuales y excitantes peleas en barro" edición chicas Nintendo con la especial inclusión de Bayonetta

-fue un placer hacer negocios contigo – dijo Snake tomando la revista y rápidamente ocultándose en su caja

/de regreso al tiempo normal/

-…estaba de buen humor – reía algo nervioso el rubio

-como sea, es mejor comenzar de una vez – dijo Samus mientras entraba en la habitación

-como quieras – murmuro Link entrando igualmente a la habitación

-.-.- en otro lugar de la mansión -.-.-

-y dime, ¿Dónde los escondiste? – decía de manera muy sería un pequeño niño de pelo negro y gorra roja quien se encontraba en una habitación muy oscura donde una pequeña lámpara llegaba a iluminar cierta parte del lugar

-no se de que me hablas – respondió el interrogado quien resultaba ser Marth quien estaba amarrado a una silla – por cierto, ¿donde carajo estoy? ¿Por qué estoy amarrado? Y ¿por que huele a baño de gasolinera?

-con gusto responderemos tus preguntas – contesto otro pequeño joven de pelo rubio con un semblante aun más serio que su compañero – pero primero… revélanos la ubicación de lo que buscamos

-yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que ustedes buscan – chillo algo molesto Marth – ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Ayuda!

-es inútil nadie te escucha – dijo Ness abofeteando a Marth – y si lo hacen, de todas maneras no podrán hacer nada – río el pequeño

**El tenía razón, nadie lo escucharía ya que se encuentran en el lugar menos concurrido, por supuesto me refiero al cuarto del conserje, además de que Nana y Popo se encontraban vigilando la puerta intimidando a todo aquel que se atreviera a mirar aquel lugar…**

-así que confiesa – grito desesperado Ness

-¿Dónde guardaste los… dulces? – pregunto un más sereno Lucas

-jeje… bwajajajajaja – comenzó a carcajearse Marth

-¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunto confundido el rubio

-nunca los encontraran – continuaba carcajeándose – ¡por que los destruí! – grito muy orgulloso el príncipe, los niños solo miraron horrorizados al peliazul

-¡Monstruo bastardo! – grito Kirby rompiendo la puerta del lugar, para luego saltar sobre el príncipe y comenzar a abofetearlo con toda su furia, mientras que Ness y Lucas observaban algo confusos pero al mismo tiempo juntando todo su poder mágico-telequinetico o como carajo se llame para unirse a la bolita rosada y atacar al cretino peliazul

-¿estas listo Luc? – pregunto el pelinegro

-más que nunca – respondió el rubio

-¡PK…..! – Gritaron ambos niños - ¡…Starstrom! – la acción de los chicos termino, obviamente, en una gran explosión en el ala este de la mansión, provocando que todos los que estaban cerca salieran volando entre ellos se encontraba el grupo Star Fox quienes simplemente, para su mala suerte, pasaron por el lugar de camino a la habitación de Wolf ya que ni Fox ni Falco le creían que tenía las cinco cartas de Exodía… pero eso es otra historia…

-.-.- de regreso a la cocina -.-.-

-un poco de aceite, dos huevos, algo de cilantro, una taza de leche de burra, 2 Kg. de vaselina, 4 tornillos oxidados, una flor arcana, tres cabellos de alíen y un puercoespín con tenis – canturreaba la princesa Peach mientras arrojaba todo a la enorme olla

-ya te dije que no soy un puercoes…- grito Sonic pero la rubia ya había tapado la olla

Ike solo observaba horrorizado el "platillo" que Peach preparaba – Ey Mario, ¿Qué es lo que esta Preparando Peach? – interrogo el mercenario al fontanero

-pues… - contesto el italiano – puré de papa

-¿Qué? – grito muy sorprendido el peliazul – pero ni siquiera le puso papas, y estoy seguro que eso ni siquiera es comestible – señalo a una barra de plutonio que la chica tenía en sus manos y que de un momento a otro mordió, Ike solo vio esto con repulsión y corrió de inmediato al baño más cercano, y por más cercano me refiero al más alejado, arrojando al suelo a todo aquel que se le pusiera en frente, uno de ellos fue Falcon quien estaba paseando a su osito Teddy, y que al ser empujado por Ike, este salio volando directamente a un incinerador estratégicamente colocado por Olimar como venganza por la muerte de sus pikmins, hasta que por fin llego a su destino y entro a este, pero se quedo horrorizado al ver a Red en el baño haciendo lo algo que cambia la vida de cualquiera, algo que te transforma de niño a adulto, si, me estoy refiriendo a eso, el se, el se, estaba… afeitando…(inserte aquí grito de colegiala asustada)

-.-.- ehh dahh -.-.-

En el patio trasero se encontraba Roy jugando con su nueva arma hasta que todos los que salieron volando en la explosión, menos los chicos de Star Fox que quien sabe donde fueron a parar, cayeron encima del pobre pelos de antorcha

-¡Oh Roy! Por favor ayúdame – suplicaba el príncipe, ya que fue el primero en reincorporarse, abrazando/estrujando al pelirrojo – estos salvajes quieren matarme – lloriqueaba Marth

-por que te lo mereces – gritaron todos menos Marth y Roy

-¿pero que mierda pasa aquí? ¿Qué alguien me explique? – Grito Roy algo confundido - ¿Por qué lo quieren matar? – señalando especialmente al pequeño Ness

-por que este principito – contesto el pelinegro señalando al de pelo azul – elimino todos los dulces del lugar…

/0.861 milisegundos después/

-¡vuelve aquí bastardo! - gritaba Roy, quien estaba vestido de Rambo y montado sobre un tiburoso, persiguiendo al príncipe y detrás de él lo seguían el grupo de niños… y Kirby.

**Mientras tanto… Samus salía de su habitación seguida por Link quien cargaba a un Pit quien estaba tieso ya que estaba cubierto por mucho, MUCHO, pegamento y papel china de colores, y que fácilmente pudiera ser confundido con una…**

-¡PIÑATAAAAAAA! – gritarón ambos rubios, y como si de comida se tratase todos los que aun se encontraba en la mansión se reunieron alrededor de ellos en menos de lo que canta un cucco

-el primero que la rompa tendrá un premio – grito nuevamente la caza recompensas mientras que Link arrojaba al ángel por los aíres y todos los presentes prepararon sus distintas armas, y justo cuando Pit recibiría su primer golpe…

* * *

-¡hasta que te encontramos bastardo! – Gritaron dos manos gigantes con un sombrero de policía, quienes con sus dedos formaban una pistola – no te muevas o te disparo – grito la mano que aparentemente era la derecha

-**¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?** – pregunto algo nervioso

-¡boom! ¡boom! – grito la otra

-queremos que no sigas escribiendo esta estupida "comedía" random –

-**¿solo eso?** –

-¡sí! – responden ambas a la vez

-**ok… ya no seguiré con esta mierda… uf** – suspiro – **por un momento pensé que me dispara…**

-mierda Crazy, ¿Por qué le disparaste? –

-me aburrí -

-como sea – suspira – es mejor irnos

-¿podemos ir por un helado? –

-em… no –

-¡por faaaaa! –

Mientras tanto en el polo sur

-¿tienes algún 3? – preguntaba Luigi a un pingüino con el que el, Toon y su nuevo amigo Terry el oso polar estaban jugando cartas

-demonios Pingü, eres el amo de este juego – decía Toon arrojando sus cartas al saber que el habilidoso ovíparo había ganado de nuevo, pero de pronto los chicos de Star Fox les caen encima, provocando la ira de Terry el cual los comienza a perseguir hasta el anochecer

* * *

Zero: ¿pero que mierda acaba de pasar? ._.


End file.
